On integrated circuits and within chips, power is supplied to modules via a power grid. Due to a lack of standardization for power connections on modules, it can be difficult to ensure that every power pin connects to the power grid. As a result, modules may be underpowered and may not perform as designed. The power pin connections can be mitigated somewhat by carefully placing and offsetting the modules as necessary in order to maximize the number of connections that can be made, but this is a time and labor consuming process that still does not guarantee that every single power pin connection can be made.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current techniques for providing power grid interfaces in a server on a chip and is not intended to be exhaustive.